poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk Snaps His Fingers
This is the scene where Hulk snaps his fingers goes in Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame. to inside the Avenger's Lab. Tony carefully places the stones in the gauntlet he made while Bruce, Ash, Pooh, Rika, and Rocket watches. With nervous precision, Tony manipulates the machine and carefully places all six stones into the gauntlet *'Rocket:' Boom! Bruce, Ash, Rika, and Pooh jump a bit, and quickly groan at Rocket's joke *'Ash:' Seriously Rocket!? *'Rika Nonaka:' Don't do that! cuts to another room with the new finished gauntlet. Everyone is gathered around it. *'Rocket: All right.The glove's ready. *'Misty:' Now the question is who going to snap their fingers? *'Thor:' I'll do it. *'Rabbit:' Excuse me? *'Thor:' It's okay. *'Everyone:' (holding up Thor) No, no, no, whoa. Stop. Stop. Wait a sec. Hey, hey... *'Ash:' Wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put it on yet. *'Thor:' I'm sorry. What, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity? *'Scott:' We should at least discuss it. *'Brock:' Scott's right Thor. *'Thor:' No, no, sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty. *'Tony:' It's not that... *'Thor:' (hushes everyone up) It's... stop it! Just let me. (he tears up) Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great. *'Tony:' Look...It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition. *'Thor:' What do you think is coursing through my veins right now? *'Squidward:' Cheez Whiz? *'Thor:' Lightning. *'Tony:' Yeah. *'Tigger:' Don't worry everyone, I'll do it and besides, snapping fingers is what Tiggers do best! *'Rabbit:' Oh no Tigger, their is no way you could survive! *'Zazu:' And beside, you don't have any fingers. *'Tigger:' Oh, good point Zazu. *'Korra:' (Sighs) I'll do it. *'Genie:' Hold it! Stop everything! You can't use that glove Korra! *'Korra:' Listen everyone, their has to be someone who has a chance of surviving this snap, and I feel like I'm the only one who can do it. *'Piglet:' No Korra, you can't do this! *'Renamon:' Piglet's right. We don't know if you could survive this. *'Takato Matsuki:' I totally agreed. It could be dangerous. *'Korra:' Listen, just because I may not survive, it's because I'm the Avatar. *'Tony:' Yeah right. *'Bruce:' Sorry Korra, It's gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive. *'Ash:' How do we know you will Bruce? *'Bruce:' We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma. takes a good look at the gauntlet It's like...uh...I was made for this. *'Brock:' I guess that makes sense. (2014) sneaks off to the Quantum portal and activates it *'Misty:' Well Bruce, are you ready? *'Bruce:' Let's do it. *'Tony:' You remember... everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years. *'Bruce:' Got it. gets ready and suits up '' *'Takato Matsuki:' I think it's time to put on our shades to protect our eyes. *'Henry & Rika:' Right. *'Takuya Kanbara:' Okay. ''and Takuya put on their goggles while Henry and Rika put their shades on *'Tony:' F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will you? *'F.R.I.D.A.Y.:' Yes, boss. facility goes on lockdown *'Bruce:' Everybody comes home. puts on the gauntlet, which nanobotically expands to fit his hand, and the power surge overwhelms him. He grunts in pain. *'Korra:' Take it off! Take it off! *'Ash: No, wait. Bruce, are you okay? *'Tony: Talk to me, Banner. *'Bruce: I'm okay. I'm okay. gives a double thumbs up, scene cuts to Nebula (2014) opening the Quantum Tunnel and brings the Sanctuary II to the present. *'Rabbit:' Come on Bruce, Snap those fingers! *'TBA: '''Come one Bruce, you can do it! ''screams, fighting through the intense pain coursing through his body courtesy of the gauntlet, and manages to snap his fingers. He faints and the gauntlet slides off his arm *'Ash:' Bruce! kicks the gauntlet away Category:Shadow101815 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes